


Feel Good

by radicallyred



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tree Bros, What Have I Done, gay boys, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: Evan tops and Connor's mind gets blown





	Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> If you know how formatting works PLEASE HELP ME I NEED KNOWLEDGE  
> I know mine sucks so bear with it

This isn't something that happens a lot.  
It’s more of a once-in-a-while situation, not that Evan really has a problem with that. He’s more than fine with what they normally do. He _likes_ getting fucked, being taken, dominated. But sometimes –  


Well.  


He runs his hands down Connor’s chest as they’re kissing one night, sliding under the fabric of his t-shirt. He drags it up his body as he presses him to a seated position on the bed. “I want you so bad,” he murmurs, straddling his lap with a dark grin. “God, you’re so beautiful, just want to fucking take you –”  
“ _Oh_.” Connor lets out a funny little sound, half amused at this side of his typically submissive boyfriend and half arousal, as Evan grinds his hips down. He’s all desire, no control when he gets like this, not until he’s got Connor where he wants him. He takes it in for a minute – Connor’s body, at ease here, his cock thick and heavy and Evan’s mouth waters at the sight of it. As much as he wants to just start fucking him, to make him beg, he wants to take his time, wants to touch him everywhere. His touch is soft and teasing, a suggestion at most, as he runs his hands across his collar bones and over his chest again, chasing his fingers with his mouth, licking and kissing and sucking little marks where the ridges of his blunt fingernails have already seared into the skin. He smirks devilishly when he gets to his pecs, running his tongue across his nipples in broad strokes.  


“Oh,” Connor breathes again, and Evan takes note of that, lingers there for a minute. He always forgets how sensitive his boyfriend’s nipples are, he needs to take more advantage of that. He moves down to run his tongue over the outline of his abs – every square inch of skin provokes a different response, another interesting little gasp or twitch and Evan gets more pleasure out of each new noise.  


“Oh, my God, Evan, baby –” Evan feels Connor’s hand fly up to tangle in his hair, but he catches him by the wrist, looks up with dark eyes and a glinting smile. He tightens his grip on his eager wrist and pins it to the mattress, shaking his head.  
“Don’t rush,” he says, and can’t resist the uncharacteristic smirk that meets his lips as he grabs Connor’s jaw. He kisses the inside of his neck almost daintily, and then presses him into the pillows.  


Evan gets harder the more he focuses on Connor as he bites down on his lip. Connor breathes harder the closer Evan gets to his cock, but his hands stay firmly planted on the bed, twitching. Evan is a little surprised, he has to admit. He never expected Mr. _listen-to-me-or-I’ll-make-you-feel-me-for-the-next-week_ to be so compliant. To be so _good._  


Evan gets him ready with plenty of lube, stroking Connor lazily, taking in every little gasp and hiss of breath he draws out of him.  
“Ev, please,” he murmurs as he presses a third finger inside him, eyes dark and hooded as he watches from up the bed. “Please – stop teasing…”  
And Evan grins, shakes his head. “No,” he says, but slides out his fingers and lines up his slick cock anyway, teasing even more, rubbing the swollen head against Connor’s entrance, not yet pressing into him. It isn’t until Connor lets out another frustrated moan does Evan finally, finally, push into him. Holy fuck, he’s so tight and it’s so fucking good, this man’s body is going to be the death of him.  


“You can go faster, baby, don’t go so slow –” Connor says, and Evan bites his lip, slows down even further.  
“I just wanna make you feel good,” he teases, hips moving tantalizingly slow. He wants to milk every sound out of Connor. He wants to be able to know he can make Connor feel as good as he makes him feel.  


Connor throws his head back, groans in outright frustration at the achingly slow drag of the cock inside him. Evan takes pity on him, speeds up a little. “Yeah, fuck,” Connor breathes, and Evan feels his own pulse hitching as he picks up the rhythm. He reaches for Connor’s cock and grabs him by the base and squeezes a little. “Don’t come yet.”  
“Christ,” Connor sighs, but Jesus Christ wouldn’t want to touch them with a ten foot pole, not with the way Evan is fucking him. He’s just happy to fuck him through it, watch him shiver and quake and fall apart.  


“You like it when I fuck you?” Evan breathes, and Connor nods, reverent and a little bit glazed and Evan couldn’t stop talking if he tried. “Good, because I love you, shit, you’re so _hot_ , I love seeing you like this, I love you –” Connor has his pale legs hooked around Evan’s waist and pulls him in closer and closer.  
“Evan, baby, fuck –”  


Evan drops his forehead to rest against Connor’s neck, sucking dark bites into the ivory skin as he wraps a hand around his cock and starts to stroke him off.  
He feels Connor’s whole body tense up as he whispers in his ear, “I want you to come for me. You’re so sexy, _fuck_ , please let me come inside you, I love you, I love you, _I love you_ –”  
Connor’s orgasm takes him with a tense shudder and a long, drawn out moan. He's spills into Evan’s hand, and Evan keeps fucking him through it until he’s coming deep inside him with a gasp. He wants to say something but the words leave him with his orgasm, not that there's anything left to be said, really.  


"That was great, holy fucking shit." Connor pants, pulling Evan closer to his body.

“We should do that more often,” Evan mumbles from the corner of his mouth where he’s sprawled on Connor’s chest. Connor snorts, and mutters something in agreement.

They’ll clean up later. For now, this will do.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated  
> Come yell at me on Tumblr @radicallyred


End file.
